A pressure tank containing a pressurized gas, a shutoff valve, and a tilt valve can be used for filling balloons. The tank is used to store a gas under a pressure, and the tank, the shutoff valve, and the tilt valve are placed in fluid communication with one another. The gas passes from the tank, through the shut off valve, through the tilt valve, and into the balloon in an effort to establish pressure equilibrium.
The pressure tank and the shutoff valve can be of unitary construction. The shutoff valve generally provides a measure of safety that ensures that the pressurized gas inside the tank does not leak out unwantedly or is not dispensed inadvertently or accidentally. For example, the shut off valve is typically closed to prevent the loss of gas when the device is being stored or transported or when the device is not being used to fill balloons.
The tilt valve is placed in fluid communication with the shutoff valve by threading the tilt valve onto a mating threaded outlet port of the shutoff valve, the shutoff valve and the tilt valve having corresponding male and female threads, respectively. To fill a balloon, a consumer opens the shutoff valve, slides the neck of the balloon over the end of the tilt valve and presses against the side of the tilt valve, opening the tilt valve, transferring a portion of the pressurized gas stored in the pressure tank into the balloon to expand the balloon.
The pressure tank is generally filled with pressurized helium. From time to time, due to global helium supply issues, these tanks can contain a mixture of helium and air. To store a reasonable amount of gas in a practically sized tank, the gas within the tank is conventionally pressurized to approximately 240 to 260 pounds per square inch (psi) or approximately 16.9 to 18.3 kilograms per square centimeter (kg/cm2) although higher pressures are sometimes used. For example, one standard tank that is reasonably light weight and portable contains 8.9 cubic feet (ft3) or approximately 0.25 cubic meters (m3) of helium/air mixture and is capable of filling up to thirty (30) 9 inch (22.86 centimeters) balloons. A somewhat larger or jumbo tank contains 14.9 cubic feet or approximately 0.42 cubic meters (m3) of helium/air mixture is capable of filling up to fifty (50) 9 inch (22.86 centimeters) balloons for example.